


The Hunter becomes the hunted

by Saiansfw (Karukos)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, Not for the faint of heart, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stomach Bulging, genderbent Kha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Saiansfw
Summary: KhaZix (in this genderbent) has her final showdown with Rengar, finally! It would have been better if she had waited a bit longer, as things take a turn she did not expect! This story contains mostly smut and themes that are fetishize acts that are not morally sound. If you are not into it, I advice against reading this.





	1. The final showdown! And the beginning of something else

Slowly she ventured through the Kumungu jungle, familiar hunting ground for several predators and hunters. She knew she would find her arch nemesis here. And even if he was not here this was the perfect way of turning onto him. Here she could hide, jump and ambush him to her hearts content. It would allow her to live out all those abilities her perfect body offered to her. 

Her antennas shot up as they picked up a sound. Her eyes shot into that direction before she turned into the other. Yes! Yes! He was here. Excitement boiled up in every fiber of her being. Closure was not too far away. She could finally end this mission here and become Queen.

  
She saw a white blur on the side of her vision and she knew he was on the hunt as well. He probably had noticed her as well. After all they both had left her mark back then when they fought for the first time.  
  
Slowly she turned to the side, standing up to full size to make herself as thin as possible as the Lion crushed into thick branch she stood on, his eyes, or better said his eye, fixated on the place her head would have been only moments before.  
  
With her strong legs she pushed herself away, using her wings to navigate through the air as she landed the head down on the next branch. It was safer, since Rengar would not have such an easy time pouncing her without jumping into his inevitable death.  
  
However, that seemed to interest the Lion only very little as turned around quickly, throwing a bola into her direction. Not that it mattered much to her. A flick of her claws and the piece of rope just fell uselessly to the ground. Now it was time for her counter attack:   
  
Jumping towards him, she pressed her shoulders forward, shooting a salve of spikes in his direction, without much care if they hit him or not. It should just pave the way for her next attack. As expected Rengar did make a step to the side to dodge the void missiles.  
  
Laying her wings close to her body she performed a literal dive bomb in his direction, claws ready to pierce and cut everything that would stand in her way. Unable to make another dodging step, Rengar was forced to go into direct confrontation. With a battle roar he slammed himself against his opponent.  
  
Muscles bulged both as Kha tried to push Rengar into submission while Rengar locked his knife and claw on the joint of her wrist to prevent her from cutting him into bits and pieces. Now it was just a show off of strength. Something Rengar would have won any day if it had been the unperfected Kha’Zix. But now her strength was in equal to his, if not even greater by a small bit.  
  
The lion had now the first time in the fight chance to admire these changes. With Kha’s form fully stretched out to have a better angle onto him, she basically pushed her new, round breasts directly into his face, giving him a beautiful view of the perfectly shaped orbs. Testosterone shot into his system as primal instincts shot in. He suppressed them as good as possible, however he could not help but feel him tense up even more. Was this really Kha’Zix?   
  
Now that he finally noticed the changes to her chest he also started to notice her slimmer waist, her wider hips and the round butt that flowed into long curvy legs. Heck, even her face was more pretty and delicate even though she still sported those dangerously sharp teeth that would rip him apart if he didn’t watch out.  
  
Shaking his head he forced his mind off her body as he felt how she slowly was overpowering him. More and more was he forced to his knees, something that filled Kha’Zix with delight. Pushing even harder she taunted him: “What is it, kitty cat? Somebody suddenly getting weak knees?” Her muscles bulged under her soft skin even more as she pushed further and further, Rengar steadily losing on ground. This was totally not going in any direction he had expect.  
  
In an attempt to give himself breathing room again, let his dagger fall, grabbing both of her wrists as he threw himself onto his back, kicking her foot into his opponent’s guts, as he threw her over him. Panting hard, he grabbed his discarded knife again, as he went back into his battle stance. He couldn’t let her win just because she obviously had breasts now.  
  
With a surprised grunt Kha went flying to the air, turning so she would land onto her legs. If she was on her back she was weaker by a great amount. So was not allowed to let that happen.   
  
With a grunt she stood up again as she considered her next move. She could just go ahead and shoot more spikes, but what good would it do other than wasting her energy. On the other hand close combat seemed like a bad idea as long as she couldn’t get the right angle. Rengar might was weaker than her now physically, both like herself they had fought many opponents that were overpowering them in an equal measure.   
  
She noticed however he looked, how his eyes followed not her movements but specifically her chest. She did not really understand what’s the matter with that. Was he planning his next attack there? Just before she wanted to charge, however, a very bitter smell reached her nostrils… smiling to herself she knew exactly what his problem was with her chest.  
  
“Aroused by your arch nemesis? What kind of filth are you?” She teased, cackling to herself as she saw how Rengar visibly pulled together, like a child being caught doing something forbidden.   
  
Using this obvious distraction Kha dashed forward again, murder in her eyes as she let her claws snap forward to finally get the head of the Lion, the enemy, the unending annoyance that was Rengar for her.   
  
What happened was nothing like she had expected at first. A shimmer of red surrounded Rengar as he suddenly disappeared off her radar. No sound, no smell for the moment. She blinked in confusion, turning around quickly as if she expected him to be there at any second.  
  
A fist suddenly connected with the back of her head, sending her flying to the ground. Within seconds she felt something heavy pounce on top of her and giving her an elbow to the head. Her world spinned as she suddenly was grabbed by her arms and yanked over the floor as slid into the tree head first.   
  
Shaking slightly she sat rose slightly from the ground as she held onto the trunk before suddenly the white Lion came crashing into her with his shoulder, pushing the air out of her lungs. Coughing she slid down the rough bark. This was not the way she had imagined this to work out. Actually it was the opposite of that.  
  
Still dizzy from the sudden impact she slowly came to her legs again only to be met with the visage of her arch nemesis only inches away from hers. His claws wrapped around her throat, slamming her against the tree, lifting her up so her feet were left uselessly kicking around.   
  
“Ge-get your ugly face away from me” She pressed out between her lips while she struggled to breath. The insult had a response fortunately, but not the one Kha’Zix would have wished for:  
  
With all the force in his arms Rengar lifted her even higher in the air before he roughly pulled to the ground, slamming her so hard onto the thick branch they were standing on, that the bark broke and made a little crater into the wood.   
  
Smiling to himself Rengar delivered a punch next to her face while he buried his knee into her stomach. Once again he had time to look at the new body his opponent as acquired. He didn’t know how it became like that, but he could smell it was still the same person. Just with a much more lewd body.   
  
The beautiful mounds serving as breasts, the thin waist and the wide child-bearing hips that turned into long beautifully shaped legs. To be fair, anybody would have found such a body extremely attractive, arch nemesis or not.   
  
While Kha’Zix was exposed shamelessly to the gazes of her enemy, she pulled her legs up, while forcing his arms apart in a desperate attempt to break free from him. Her feet pushed against the Lion’s chest. With a groan both parties were forcefully parted from each other, Rengar sliding a few meters backwards while Kha landed roughly on her back, leaving her still gasping for air.  
  
However, it also opened an opportunity for her. Rengar was still fighting for balance, while she was not yet in need of such. Quickly turning onto her stomach she fired a barrage of spikes towards him while she rose onto her feet, dashing forward to finally seal the deal and cut him into the small strips of kitten bacon he should be since a long time!  
  
It didn’t happen as expected, though. While Kha had hoped to bring Rengar even more out of concept as he already was from her kick, he regained balance just in time to take the salve face first with adrenalin shooting through his veins. Letting his weapons drop his eye was fixated on the closing in bug.  
  
Before she could put a stop to her charge or she could redirect her course she crashed into Rengar, who pushed his shoulder into her stomach once more before grabbing one of her legs and bending up to her shoulder while he fixated it with his arm around her knee and his claws digging into her scalp.   
  
Quicker than she could hope to react he did the same with her second leg, putting strain all over her body. Both groaned as their was a fight for dominance, Kha to free herself and Rengar to remain in control.   
  
The strain was visible on both of them. The strain on their bodies and their muscles bulging as the sound of leather ripping and Kha’Zix’ shell breaking slowly came to their ears. Breathing heavily neither relaxed until both of their protection broke down.  
  
The shell peeled off her body, while Rengar’s leather harnish fell to the ground. It didn’t stop the fight tho. If anything it got even more intense. Both bodies heated up, through strain and the involuntary arousal this situation brought with it.  
  
Both were more or less forced at looking at their opposite in total nakedness. Rengar couldn’t help himself as his cock began to twitch as it slowly grew with each beat of his heart. He pressed his teeth together, so that he thought they would shatter, cause of the shame of getting all pent up by his arch nemesis.  
  
Heat rose around both of them as both watch in awe and anguish how his cock slowly rose to full mast. Each pulse let it flare up a little bit more while Kha’s eyes were glued onto it. She could not look away as much as she wanted to. This was not how she imagined it in her worst nightmares. It was long enough to poke her breasts from beneath and thick as her arm. She didn’t want to be anywhere near it but it seemed like Rengar had different plans  
  
Growling in anger he pressed harder, as his muscles worked to lift her higher. His skin burned in heat and embarrassment. He would not take it anymore that she was playing his body like this. He would show her what it meant to taunt him in this way!  
  
As soon as the voidling caught on what he was going to do she did everything in her power to prevent it from happening. She kicked out, but her legs helplessly flailed in the air. Her arms tried to punch him, but she petted him at best. In the end she could just watch as he lifted her high until her pussy was lined up with his cock.   
  
“You can’t be serious, right?! If you do this I will fucking end yououOUOUOUOU!” She screamed out as she suddenly was pulled down, his hips moving up and his gigantic cock sliding up her her tunnel. She felt her pussy lips spreading around the girth, the walls convulsing around his shaft with all their might to push him out again.   
  
She had the feeling of nearly having the air knocked out of her lungs as she suddenly felt the fat cockhead of Rengar brutally crashing into her cervix. She knew he would try to get into her womb, just to torture her more.  
  
As he noticed he wasn’t able to penetrate her womb with one single stroke her tried again, pulling back before hammering into her once more. Quickly he started to repeat, each thrust more brutal, trying to expose her core to him.  
  
“This is not how it is supposed to GOOOO-AHHHHWWW-OOOOOOOO!” she howled out as she was forced to feel him jackhammer into her. Her belly stretched each time he pushed her cervix, bulging out by his sheer size, while it roughly pressed all the sensitive nerves in her pussy, making her feel good and writhe in pain at the same time.  
  
  
However, no matter how hard she squirmed and turned, she could not get out of Rengar’s grasp, her eyes quickly becoming unfocused as the heat of fucking was rising to her head, draining every thought of fighting she had. Her screams were still conflicted between frustration, pain, and pleasure, but her face became more blissed out by the second.  
  
With a roar of victory Rengar pushed up, using all the strength to push the fucking bug onto his cock. “I AM GOING TO FILL YOU TILL YOU BURST!” And with that his shaft pierced her womb, pushing out her belly even more as he finally pushed himself to the hilt, his balls finally resting on her skin.  
  
Resting from the effort for only a second he immediately started doing long, strong thrusts, using his whole length to pump into her. Kha started moaning, her eyes turning up into her head. Holy fuck, it was not allowed to feel that good. Her pussy convulsed, juices running down her thighs and onto Rengar while she felt how his cum heavy balls slapped against her clit every single time he pushed himself to hilt.   
  
The Lion continued to pound away at her, moving his hips with all the fierceness he could manage while he let her bounce up and down with every powerful thrust. Kha screamed out, saliva running down the edges of her mouth. She could feel how her womb stretched forced to wrap tightly around the fat cockhead lodged inside of it.  
  
The voidling lost sense of time as things went on. How long had he plowing her? Hours? Minutes? Years!? CENTURIES!? She tried to move her head to look away from the hypnotizing movement of his shaft going inside of her and making her entire lower body his shape. He had taken it with brutal force and she knew it was his now. If only she could fight him now.  
  
However, she was helpless against assault, moaning like a cheap whore on his cock while it pressed her sweet spots with brutal accuracy. Without having any control over it her head went blank, her body pulled together as she let out a loud scream. Her pussy convulsed, wrapping even tighter around his shaft that it even made him groan out. Juices sprayed out of her, covering both of their bodies. Embarrassment and guilty pleasure drove her to heights previously unkown while she slowly climbed down from her high. Or at least she tried to as Rengar was still brutally taking her. “You came, you bitch!?”  
  
Suddenly she noticed how his cock started to gain a few inches in thickness, how it started to pulse inside of her, his balls slapping even harder against her clit, taking her breath away. Oh my god, what was happening!? She wanted it to stop, it scared her, making her belly tingle as her body instinctively acted upon it:  
  
His balls tightened, he slammed into her with another roar of victory as he started to blast her womb with hot, gooey lion spunk. Kha gasped for air as she felt how it filled her, how it forced her womb to take it all. Her belly ballooned up as wave after wave filled her core.   
  
It took a short amount of time, both panting, both resting as Rengar enjoyed the feeling of coming down from his own orgasm. He had been pent up for years. Never really finding any release at all as his mind was constantly absorbed by another matter. In the last years it had been Kha’Zix, so it was only fair she would have to carry the burden.  
  
He looked up at the limp body of the bug, who was panting hard, an expression of disbelievement of what just happened to her. It made him smile a little. How cute. He just wanted to totally ravish and destroy her.   
  
Grabbing her by her neck he pulled her off his cock, making her hang in the air, cum dripping slowly from her seed heavy womb. He admired his handiwork for a moment before he suddenly threw her to the ground, face first planting her there, making her groan out in pain. Holy fuck that hurt.  
  
Kha groaned as she suddenly felt the rough bark of the branch under her. Clawing with hand and feet she tried to pull herself forward, nothing really mattered right now but to get away and recover. Maybe she could plan another ambush and do it better this time but for now she just wanted to flee.  
  


Finally he managed to achieve the goal since the day he arrived in Valoran. He licked his claws of the blood of his final victim, a beast similar in strength to the legendary Baron Nashor. The Voidling smiled to himself as he felt how his body started to assimilate its boundless strength transforming into the ultimate life form. Now he could finally go and challenge his all time rival, Rengar.  
  
Smiling to himself he felt how his claws grew in size, his back straightened as wings broke free from his back, fluttering softly to dry themselves. With a huff he fell forward, the spikes on his shoulders, pushing out farther, showing that he was able to fire even more of those if needed. To round it all up finally his shell broke, falling to the ground revealing the much more durable red skin underneath, hardening within seconds. Smiling to himself he looked at his body. Yes, this was his goal and he had achieved it, with and without the stupid kitten.  
  
Finally finished cleaning himself, Kha started making his way to see off his rival. It was the last thing left to finish off his mission in this stupid world. To find him would not be too hard either… he stunk. After that was done, he could finally settle in breeding to give his perfect body to his offspring for them to bring it to the next level. This was the way of the Luk’Zix.  
  
Suddenly pain shot through his chest as he suddenly doubled over, falling onto his knees as he felt the very last metamorphosis kicked in. Despite the hellish pain of his shell cracking and shifting, a grin was on his face. This was the sign, that he finally managed to do it.  
  
His waist caved in while he felt how his hips prepared for the process of breeding as they widened in the same way as his previously thin legs became more curvy as well. Next his chest plate broke open and fell to the ground showing off a new bust. To finally seal the deal he felt how his previous male organs retreated into him and he adapted to the life of the strongest being among her species… a woman. A tunnel lead the her newly formed womb.   
  
Finally the pain died down as Kha slowly came back to her legs, shakingly at first as she was more than unused to this new kind of balance. However, soon her instincts kicked in and her brain got used as quickly to this new form as it had been for her previous one. Finally stable on her feet again, Kha smiled to herself as she broke into a mad sprint. Now it was the time, now it was the time to make Rengar pay, for all the hardship she had to suffer from his hand.

However he was having none of that. Walking up to her he used his foot to push her down. She let out a scream as her bloated belly was pushed to the ground. Forcefully her pussy spurted out the cargo he had pumped into her. Smiling he watched how his creamy seed slowly poured out of her. He did not intend on letting her lose all her punishment as much as pain as it would cause her.  
  
“Like I said, you are going to POP!” With a big smile on his face he lifted his foot and threw himself onto. His hard bitchbreaker in his hand he pressed it between the beautiful mounds of her ass, sliding back and forth between them. Groaning in satisfaction he looked with delight at the struggling voidling underneath him. Without giving her too much time adjusting to this feeling, he slid back as he lined himself up with the last hole he had not conquered yet.

Rengar roared out and Kha'Zix wished she could just die right at this moment. However,she felt him entering her ass, parting her walls with his mighty girth. She felt the walls of her pussy pressed roughly together and the sweet spots he had formally  fucked the shot out of were suddenly grinded roughly together. It was a mindboogling feeling, which made her scream equally in both pleasure and pain. Kha felt in all its problems how his shaft went deeper and deeper into her ass to the point of having his cock stretching out her belly once more  
  
It was as if an electric current shot through her her body when she felt his balls resting heavily against her pussy. Gulping in fear of the things to come she gripped the bark of the branch some more her claws digging deep into it. And all her fears were confirmed only worse. Instead of just pulling back Rengar starting to push himself deeper into, pulling back and slamming back in only to repeat the procedure over and over again. She felt him grind the deepest spots in her ass and felt him rutting her hard, her poor muscles slowly submitting   to his superior strength, loosening up every thrust of his.  
  
That was of course until he found the one spot: he felt how his cock pressed against one particular nerv from inside her ass, pressing her pussy together on the other side, her cervix clenching together as it was stroked on its way. Suddenly her whole body clenched and convulsed around Rengar’s shaft her eyes shooting wide open as she she felt pleasure in a never felt intensity before.  
  
Rengar smiled taking this as the only invitation he needed. Using all his strength he pounded away over and over again, with all the force his frame could muster. He dug his fingers into her ass, pulling her back into each of his thrusts. More and more he sped up, his balls slapping rhythmically against Kha’s pussy lips, making her scream out just louder with every move. Her vision blurred her eyes rolled up into her skull once again as she orgasmed forcefully. And again. And again. As soon as she came down from a high she felt how his cock grinded all her sweet spots and instantly sent her back to cloud seven.    
  
It felt almost like it was never going to end until suddenly Rengar pushed himself to hilt inside of her, his cock throbbing dangerously inside of her while his balls up and unleashed its hot sticky cargo into her. His cum flooded her ass, this load even the larger than the one stretching her womb before.   
  
Cum filled her stomach from the wrong end while her body bloated up and her pussy clenched up. With a scream of orgasm she came once more as she felt her body wrecked by the amount of cum she had to take. However Rengar seemed to have none of that. As he finally stopped cumming he pulled back and got to work on her ass again.  
  
Kha’s mind went numb, her body rocking with his thrusts as she slowly went limb. With eyes rolling up and a haughty moan she collapsed to the floor into a dreamless unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story, please visit [my dreamscape](https://saiansfw.dreamwidth.org/tag/hunter+becomes+the+hunted) where you can also see the pictures that were drawn for the different chapters!


	2. New fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things only continue from there, Just downhill one would say, for Kha'Zix. After all, she is still in the hands of her arch nemesis

Her head pounded in pain as her conscious slowly returned from the darkness of her mind. She felt groggy, she felt beaten, she felt sore. There was no memory of what happened before that, only a distinctive twitching through all of her body. She could not really make it out. Everything felt as if she was grasping it through a blanket of cotton. **  
**

Slowly she noticed moving, her body rocking, the world shaking for and back, up and down as it went on. She felt an itch in her body and this itch being scratched continuously. Groaning loudly she sat up slowly. Or tried. She tensed her muscles but there was no movement, just strain.

Fluttering her eyes she quickly was pulled back into reality, back into consciousness. It was everything but a soft awakening. Her face rubbed into hard leather, her eyes obscured as she leaned onto something.

She tried to push herself away from it, trying to put her hands against it, only to find them held in place behind her back, something binding them. With a growl she blinked once again as the rest of the sensation of the world broke into her.

Even now that, she had opened her eyes, everything seemed dark. She hardly could keep things apart, just that she was right, she was indeed moving, the world was moving around her and she could not identify why until…

She let out a gasp as she suddenly found something pounding hard into her, her bare nipples rubbing against something rough while she got moved up and down, claws digging into her bare thighs. Strength returned to her slowly as she tried to move her arms, but found the bound behind her back tightly.

No matter how hard she pulled, she still couldn’t move her hands while her face scrapped over the hard leather, hearing all too familiar grunts from above her. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on right now. No, but she still hated it. She still couldn’t stand the thought. She didn’t wanted to be the captive of this oversized house cat, that thought of itself as best hunter in the world!

And with those thoughts in mind she suddenly felt a jab in her inside, Rengar’s cock sliding deep into her, scrapping over her most sensitive spots before ramming straight into her cervix. It was like stars exploded in front of her eyes. Her mouth wide open she gasped unable to bear with the sensation first, she grunted loudly landing uncomfortably back on Rengar’s chest as the bumping continued.

Only as he heard her groans Rengar noticed, that she was awake again. Smirking down at her, he dug his claws deeper into the firm behind of his nemesis. “Well, look who is back to witness~” he purred down at her, making her shiver, and not in pleasure, despite anything his cock tried to tell her cunt with its relentless hammering.

She first only groaned again, her tired mind together with the constant stimulation made it hard for her to form any proper insults for this situation. She resorted back at hissing, her lips pressed into a thin line as she let out a sharp sound every time she felt his cock pushing in her cervix a bit more.

Rengar sped up after some time. His endurance and patience was admirable even in this situation. Kha could hardly tell how long she was doing nothing but hump and down his shaft. It was almost as if it was some kind of new torture. Panting hard she felt his cock pulse and she knew what it meant. Before using cold and calculated thrusts, Rengar now switched over into actual brutal pounding.

It lacked any kind of rhythm. It was just bestial desire to fuck her up as much as possible as he came closer to the end of his line. The tip of his cock rammed now even harder into her tight cervix, with each thrust trying to grind into it as if he tried to rip it open with all force if possible.

And she couldn’t give in for too long. She let out a scream of defeat and fury… He would pay for this! But for now she could only feel his cock now moving freely inside her very core. His cock battering with all force against the most sensitive spots of her body, making her moan out in pleasure and pain in such dose that she hardly could tell the difference anymore.  
  
With a loud roar Rengar then unloaded himself into her, wave after wave of sticky hot cum flooding her pussy and ultimately her womb. She felt the sticky fluid push inside, filling the complete space inside of her before more started to force itself into her, making her belly stretch with his seed.

Her eyes were wide open as she slowly was pushed into a sitting position, her body aching as it was stretched, her sense of balance still not there. And Rengar did nothing to help her out in any way as she slowly slid backwards, down from his cock while the lion just smiled evilly, giving her a push so she fell onto her back.

She groaned, her bound hands now squeezed under her own body weight as she tried to look up as Rengar rose from his position. Menacingly he rose above her, his face twisted into a dangerous smile. “Welcome home, Kha… I hope you enjoy your stay… cause it will last for long” He chuckled as he gave her a kick, making her roll to the side with a growl of anger.

With that he left the room, strength oozing out of each step as he made Kha feel that he had won in the end. He was the ultimate hunter. The hunter who took out the perfect predator. Now it was just a matter of time until he made her his bitch and his bitch alone…

* * *

Kha laid there for a while, her body feeling sore. Every time she moved she could his cum sloshing inside her belly and it made her want to kick him for every single seed inside of her. She just hoped it would not carry any fruit… but she had little hope, after all as soon as her species transformed they became very fertile to pass on the highest advanced genes possible.

With a huff she managed to finally turn again, this time on her on her belly. With all her strength she started to pull up her knees managing to slowly standing up. She had not much strength and her knees were weak but with her shoulder against the wall she slowly started to stand on her own two legs again.

Carefully she started to explore what was around her. Right now she was in a large room with only few, very small windows. By the feel of it, the walls were made of scrap wood and bamboo.. She could not really tell, but she assumed it was a house, a cave would have looked differently.

With the time her eyes got used to the relative darkness here, starting to identify that this was most likely a bed room. After all there were rags to keep the room warm and there were a bunch of pelts on the ground, where she used to lie which seemed to be a bed. From the stains on the fur she could tell that this was where she had laid before… or Rengar for that matter.

Was he going to come back to this room to sleep? With her inside? Was that why she had those bindings? So she couldn’t murder him in his sleep? Well, she hoped that he was that naive, because she was very much capable of taking revenge on him in another way!

She wandered through the room, trying to find any holes or other openings. Anything could help, but she noticed that there was almost nothing in here. It seemed like a room that was in before getting filled with different furniture… Was this her prison instead of his bed room? She very much hoped it was not like that.

At least she had now started to map out the room… it would be useful at later date hopefully. With aching legs she started slowly walking over to the bed and let herself fall onto the relatively soft pelts. Hopefully she would not have to spend too much time here… but if this was the challenge she had to endure… she would beat it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story, please visit [my dreamscape](https://saiansfw.dreamwidth.org/tag/hunter+becomes+the+hunted) where you can also see the pictures that were drawn for the different chapters!


	3. The first attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a change happening. Even as the perfect hunter Rengar is not infaluable! And that opens up some possibilites!

Things had not at all developed in the way she had hoped for. Instead being like the personal fuck pet for Rengar, Kha was locked up in this room she had explored, just when Rengar felt like he came and ravaged her. At least he had the mercy of giving her food. Even for that she had to be glad about, as much as she was disgusted by the fact. Maybe he thought that starvation would be too kind to her, after all he wouldn’t be able to burst in and just shove his cock into her pussy without consideration if she wanted it or not.

But she had started working on that, making plans according to this. Looking at the habits of her arch nemesis she slowly had started to form a plan. Since resistance meant just more brutality she resorted to letting many things happen to her, as much as it hurt her ego, but for now the best option while she started to plan her escape.

  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of feet stomping over the floor. She knew, what was going to happen. She knew the sound and she knew that any moment the door would burst open and Rengar would enter to have her way with her.  
  
With a sigh she let her head rest on her knees as she felt the ground shaking while the thread came closer and closer. The wood of the door cracked a little as it was violently ripped open. Before she could even look up she was pulled out of her corner in the room by her neck. Groaning she was slammed onto the pelts of her bed.  
  
With her face on the ground and her ass in the air, the familiar heat of Rengar’s cock resting on her now as she felt it slide between her buttocks. Unceremoniously he pulled back, thrusting his cock into her snatch without preparation.   
  
His massive girth parted her folds making her hiss in discomfort as it went in completely dry. Trying to relax a little, he started to move without a warning, making her tighten up almost instantly rewarding her with even more pained hisses. This asshole was going to pay for it later anyways.  
  
His brutal thrusts continued, leaving her only little comfort as she could only claw onto anything she could reach for hold. Fortunately her body reacted to his abuse, her pussy slowly growing wet, as the slaps of skin on skin got louder. Getting faster Rengar, leaned forward, his hot breath running over her antennas.  
  
“Hey, bug slut, you got wet pretty quickly…” he taunted as he reached around, giving her clit a little pinch, making her groan in both pleasure and frustration. “How about I use you a bit more today?” A chuckle, followed by another flick of her love nub, made her flinch even more.   
  
But his words stung. A lot. Her body shaking slightly, she would have loved to respond, would have loved to shoot back at him. However, his words had still struck her and it was in the worst way possible. Whimpering a little, her walls twitched, rubbing over Rengar’s mighty shaft. She hated herself for that, but she couldn’t help it.  
  
There was a cruel laugh from Rengar. His hands digging into her hips he started thrusting, roughly, his cock mercilessly shoving deeper and deeper with each move until the fat tip of his shaft rammed right into Kha’s cervix.  
  
She waited for more movement, she expected him to now just hammer away, club her womb into submission until he would eventually fill it. But he did not move. He hovered over her, his hot breath still on her neck, a chuckle mid breath.the tight ring of muscles. “I can feel your whole cunt twitching around me…”   
  
“You are enjoying yourself, don’t you?” He chuckled, shifting around a bit, grinding the tip into   
  
Why!? Why did he have to point it out. Her body was reacting, her tunnel twitching even harder than before, her head spinning. She felt like she could not breath, everything literal stuck as long he would not move.   
  
Her legs shook, holding her breath while she could literally could do nothing to ease the pressure she felt. His cock was still grinding into her, pushing against her cervix, rubbing over the sensitive ring. Enough so she felt it, enough so her whole body was trembling… but simply not enough to make her feel anything. It was just there, bothering her, working her up.   
  
But he did not move, he refused to, way too content with torturing her like that. Breathing hard Kha could only lie there and take it, her eyes beginning to water from this weird sensation of being stuck, stuck with this asshole who didn’t even take her when he could!  
  
Her body slowly started to move on its own. She hardly noticed it at first but her hips started to gravitate, pushing back into Rengar’s crotch as she finally felt his cock grind through her walls once more. Moving on her own she started to moan louder, pleasure running over her whole body.  
  
All it took was a dark chuckle from Rengar to made her realize what the hell she was doing. She was surrendering herself to him. Slowly but surely. It made her shudder, but she couldn’t stop. Her hips moving, grinding into him, making her body rock while her face burned in embarrassment and heat.   
  
Why couldn’t she just stop? Stop getting fucked and why couldn’t she just stop feeling good.   
  
Her movements were halted immediately as he suddenly pushed her hips into the ground, leaving her no room for pudging or resist as she could only groan. It was even worse as he suddenly leaned to her ear once more whispering:   
  
“What an eager bug slut. I almost feel like rewarding you.” His claws dug deeper into her skin as he started moving again, this time with more power, with less mercy. His cock drilling so roughly into her that she could just scream out. In pleasure or pain, she could not tell anymore.  
  
Roaring Rengar sped up one last time, his hand reaching forward as he suddenly pushed her into the ground. His cock started throb hard, his balls tightening as it slapped into Kha’s thighs before he pushed himself to the hilt. With this one thrust he pushed through her battered cervix, into her womb, before he unleashed a tidal wave of cum into her.  
  
Kha moaned out, her tongue rolling out of her mouth as she felt her womb filling, slowly starting to blow as his balls kept pumping seed into her. Giving her another thrust, he pushed in a few last waves into her.  
  
They stayed like that for a moment, panting, surprised at the intensity of this, even for Rengar. He smiled, slowly pulling back while he repositioned himself, his cock sliding out of her abused cunt, some cum drooling out of it, slowly but surely.   
  
Before she could look behind to see what he was doing, Kha suddenly felt his shaft slide over her backside. Pressing against her asshole it slowly slipped into her, his cock pressing the walls of her pussy against each other. Slowly he pushed into her, forcing groans and moans out of her until she suddenly felt him lean forward, the tip of his cock grinding over her bloated womb, making her gasp from a sudden shock of pleasure.  
  
She didn’t realize what he was planning until she suddenly felt him pull back, his hips dangerously hovering over her, his fat cock angled just to strike right there again. “Wa- wait, please!” she begged before suddenly he slammed back into her.   
  
His dick rushed back in, the tip crushing into womb once more, pressing it together, forcing a spurt of cum to shoot out of her pussy. Kha was seeing stars her body tensing and relaxing in an instance while she could only gasp. This was the most feeling she ever experienced her head spinning in pleasure and pain.  
  
Before she could regain herself he had already pulled back to thrust right back in. Another explosion of pleasure shot through her head as she felt his cockhead pushing against her womb, another spurt of cum, falling to the ground. Blinking a bit she tried to collect herself and her breathing but Rengar seemed to have found a pace.  
  
Grabbing her hips strongly he started to saw in and out of her, relentlessly pushing into her ass and onto her womb. A big puddle of thick cum started to build up underneath them while Kha felt her belly continuously emptying with each thrust, a little bit more landing on the ground.  
  
Wave over wave of pleasure ran over Kha’s mind, her body shaking after each thrust more than before. Her mouth was wide open, drooling running out over her lolling tongue as her face rubbed over the ground. Tension built up in her body, her walls convulsing around Rengar’s cock before she let out another scream of pleasure.  
  
Pussy juices and cum equally sprayed out, covering Rengar’s loins as he didn’t stop for her, just giving her an even harder pounding, totally enjoying the feeling of having his dick pulled in by her orgasming walls.  
  
After a short while his cock started to throb once again after having pushed almost all of his seed out of Kha, Rengar decided to stuff it right back. His thrusts got harder, his pace increasing rapidly as he hammered away at her before roaring once more.  
  
Wave after wave of hot sticky cum shot into her ass, slowly pushing through her until it started filling her stomach. Kha was lying there panting, her belly growing once more as his balls pumped a fountain of cum into her.   
  
Finishing her off he pulled out, one last spurt covering her ass and running down her back while he hummed in pleasure. Smiling widely he looked at her totally exhausted and her curvy body covered in his seed. With a twitch his cock started to get hard again… well one more round couldn’t hurt.  
  
Pushing her onto her back he spread her legs as he lined his cock up with her pussy again, looking down evilly as he pushed into her, immediately starting to thrust into her before she could properly recover from their previous round.  
  
Kha groaned out her eyes fixated on his while she could do nothing but moan and groan as his cock pushed into her pussy, sliding to her abused cervix and slide right back into her womb, stretching out her walls right into her already bloated belly.  
  
She rocked back and forth, cum sloshing back and forth while her breasts bouncing for and back. Her eyes were still locked with his, his thrusting only becoming rougher every time her expression changed, his abuse caused her to moan or when she closed her eyes.   
  
Leaning forward Rengar started looking for a different angle again as Kha finally saw her chance. WIth his cock deep inside of her he could not back away as her spikes shot out of her shoulder, hitting him with a potent tranquilizer.   
  
The effect was almost immediate as the lion fell back his eyes glassy as he was unable to move inside his body. Just a weak growl came out of his throat, but nothing that could stop Kha’Zix from feeling.  
  
She laid there on the floor for a bit panting heavily as she recovered from being filled up like a balloon twice. But she did it. Despite everything she managed to fight him off, when she was at her weakest out of all.   
  
Sitting up with a groan she looked at him with an evil smile. Oh how good it felt to be on top again. With unsteady steps she walked over to his naked form, giving him an evil smile before kicking him into his sides.   
  
Turning to the door she quickly left the room trying to find her way out. She had not seen much of the house but she knew at least that she was on a tree somewhere in the jungle. She ran down the corridor that lead to a bigger room with a fireplace, a bed and a few wooden boxes to sit, moaning as the cum inside her belly still sloshed around.    
  
This was probably his own room, but she could not really bothered to look around in it, but seeing a hole on the edge of the room she knew that she had found her exit. Walking down to it, she found a leader leading down the tree to the ground. Oh how happily she would take it all the way down, but she had a better idea.   
  
Climbing down a few steps she pushed herself away from the tree, spreading her wings for the first time in a week. With a bit pain at first, but she started flying through the air, slowly approaching the branch of the next tree. Freedom was in sight.  
  
She jumped from one branch to the other, her wings aiding her well despite everything. Finally able to run away and regenerate she picked up speed, flying through the crowns of the trees. Letting the wind stroke her face gentler than anything ever could.   
  
Until she suddenly felt something at her leg. The taste of freedom still on her lips she suddenly felt how she was pulled out of the air. Swinging down she felt more ropes suddenly connecting to her hands and feet until she was unable to move while she rushed toward the ground.   
  
Halting only a meter above the ground she hung upside down, her hands and feet bound together. Out in the wilderness, exposed and sure that Rengar would wake up soon… it was the perfect mixture for impending doom.  
  
And for the first time, she felt her heart race. Not because of sex, not because of fight and not because of excitement. For the first time ever she felt fear, she felt fear as after a while a dark silhouette started appearing the bushes, looking like her Arch Nemesis: Rengar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story, please visit [my dreamscape](https://saiansfw.dreamwidth.org/tag/hunter+becomes+the+hunted) where you can also see the pictures that were drawn for the different chapters!


End file.
